Canciones
thumb|214px Acá están todas las canciones de Iron Weasel de Estoy en la Banda. En inglés En la versión estado unidense, las canciones están en inglés; en la hispanoamericana, también lo están, sólo hay subtítulos, en vez de doblaje (aunque en Brasil no tienen); en Francia y Portugal, también hay subtítulos: Cortas: Son las que duran aproximadamente un minuto. *Annoying Arlene *Back in your face *Chucky's song *Face down in a Plate of Nachos *Four fathers *Geezers Rock *Get Away From Me *Got No Class *I Stole The Money *I Wanna Punch Stuff *Kick Your Little Butt *Kitty Litter *Never Turning Back *Monkey Rock You *Pretty Ugly *Pretty Bitter *She Don't Need Money *Spiders, snakes & clowns *That's the Weasel way *We are awesome *You're My Baby Largas: Son las que duran tres minutos. *Band Van *I'll never learn *I Got Your Back *Pull my finger *Rock Hard or Go Home *Smells Like Fun *Weasel Rock You En castellano ibérico En la versión española (Esta es mi Banda), las canciones, en vez de subtítulos, están dobladas, igual que todas las voces de la serie: *Arlene la Ingordi (Annoying Arlene) *Es Cosa de Monos (Monkey Rock You) *La furgo de la banda (Band Van) *Queremos mucho a Chucky (Chucky's song) *No hay clase (Got No Class) *Núnca aprenderé (I'll Never Learn) *Puede que estemos locos (Never Turning Back) *Quiero dar golpes (I Wanna Punch Stuff) *Tira de mí dedo (Pull my finger) *Weasel Puro Rock (Weasel Rock You) En italiano En la versión italiana (I'm in the Band), las canciones, también están doblabas. Lo raro, es que en algunas canciones, dejaron palabras en inglés: *Carro Gatto (Kitty Litter) *Furgoncino (Band Van) *Io spacco il Mondo (I Wanna Punch Stuff) *L'irritante Arlene (Annoying Arlene) *Matusa Rock (Geezers Rock) *Non c'è Scuola (Got No Class) *Non Imparerò (I'll never learn) *Pretty Bitter (Pretty Bitter) *Ragni, Serpenti, Clown (Spiders, snakes, clowns) *Tirami il dito (Pull my finger) *Weasel Rock You (Weasel Rock You) En húngaro Es la versión húngara (Benne vagyok a bandában): *Arcal Egy Tál Nachosba (Face down in a Plate of Nachos) *Bosszantó Arly (Annoying Arlene) *Brutkó (I Wanna Punch Stuff) *Csapat (That's the Weasel way) *Húzs Meg Az Újjam (Pull my finger) *Jó Barát (I Got Your Back) *Kéz a Kézhez Ér (You're My Baby) *Ne Adj Jegyet (Got No Class) *Nem Elég A Szerelmem (She Don't Need Money) *Nem Kell Tanulni (I'll Never Learn) *Nyugdíjas Rock (Geezers Rock) *Pókok, Kígyók, Bohócok (Spiders, snakes, clowns) *Puszi Cicus (Kitty Litter) *Puszi Muszi (Pretty Bitter) *Rocker Menyét (Weasel Rock You) *Soha Sincs Kegyelem Zúzz (Rock Hard or Go Home) *Szalad Az Út (Band Van) En polaco La versión polaca (Ja w kapeli): *Chwyć za palec (Pull my finger) *Chodź przytulę mocno cię (You're My Baby) *Graj Albo Idź Stąd (Rock Hard or Go Home) *Iron Weasel (Weasel Rock You) *Ja chce coś Zniszczyć (I Wanna Punch Stuff) *Jesteśmy Chorzy (Never Turning Back) *Małpia Siła (Monkey Rock You) *Nasz Wóz (Band Van) *Nie Zmienisz Mnie (I'll never learn) *Pająki, węże, klauni (Spiders, snakes, clowns) *Pomogę Ci (I Got Your Back) *Skopię ci twój zad (Kick Your Lttle Butt) *Starcza Moc (Geezers Rock) *Szkoły Dość (Got No Class) *Taki Weasel Jest (That's the Weasel way) *Tu Wszystko Gra (Smells Like Fun) *Urodziny (She Don't Need Money) *Wciąż śpię z twarzą w stercie nachos (Face down in a Plate of Nachos) *Żegnaj kotku (Pretty Bitter) Categoría:Canciones